


World of No Light

by MetaDash



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaDash/pseuds/MetaDash
Summary: The remaining newcomers have been invited, and Chrom - the one excluded from the competition last time - is one of them. As he chats with the new faces, something ominous is on the horizon. Something no Smasher will be able to escape. Sequel to Everyone is Here, one-shot. Only a month or so before the game comes out!





	World of No Light

_"I'll suppose I'll get my chance….another day….."_

That day was today. Chrom, Exalt to the Halidom of Ylisse, received a letter with a familiar seal. Now he could finally join the fight in Super Smash Bros. with his daughter Lucina, and his best friend, Robin. Despite Frederick's caution, he made his way through the portal of light, and crossed over to the other side….

* * *

"Huh. This is the place, alright."

Chrom reached the entrance of the building but there was an explicit notice for any remaining newcomers to hop a train to the outer cliffs. It was a strange machine for him, but Chrom boarded without question.

"Hey! Are you part of this thing, too?"

"Oh, uh…..yeah. Who are you?"

Ritcher Belmont shook his hand. "Ritcher. Vampire Hunter. We heard Alucard and Dracula were around, but when we arrived, no one was here."

"We?"

His ancestor, Simon Belmont, came into view. Unlike Ritcher's easygoing smile to match his youthful brown hair, Simon's longer, wavier blonde hair was combined with a stern frown. The man had saved Luigi from Death's grip, but now he could sense something else was afoot.

"Greetings, my friend. I am Simon."

"Chrom." He shook both of their hands. "We were all gathered on this….thing for the same reason. Perhaps we can find the others. I'm looking for my daughter, Lucina."

"Good lord! Another child was invited to this?" Simon asked.

"Um…..well, Lucina's not a child but….." He realized these two would technically be his opponents. They both carried a whip, curled around at their belts. "Wait. You said you're a Vampire Hunter?"

Ritcher nodded. "Dracula's always causing trouble for mankind. If he's here too, then we're gonna stop him!"

But then, a dark creature resembling Samus Aran stepped into the car. All three men tensed up immediately, although the Belmonts knew it wasn't a minion to Dracula. Chrom knew better.

"She looks like…"

Dark Samus looked at the three. Technically the creature had no gender, as it was Phazon morphed into the shape of the bounty hunter. "She" assessed that none had a link to her most hated foe, so she ignored them.

"….Samus! Who are you?!" Chrom demanded, drawing his Falchion.

Dark Samus didn't care for the threat in the slightest. She raised her gun arm to match the room. Simon and Ritcher both reached for their whips.

"Hmph! Where is that brain dead ape, Donkey Kong?!"

The next newcomer was a large crocodile with a golden crown, red cape, and one oversized eye. He came in with an aura of impatience and shoved his way through.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

Rool scoffed. "You fools can have your little squabble," he said in his British accent, "I'm just here to defeat that annoying ape once and for all!" He watched Dark Samus ignore them and sit down. "So where is he, peasant?"

Chrom got in his face. "What peasant?! I'm the Exalt of Ylisse!"

"And I'M the KING of K Rool Island! Do YOU have an island named after yourself?!" He plopped his large body onto the seat by the window. "I'm impatient! Punching that clown Dedede wasn't enough!"

So Chrom gave up and decided to sit far away from either of the two villains. "When are we moving?"

"Oh! I'm not late!"

This next newcomer gave the three men the biggest surprise. It was a cream-colored dog in a cardigan. She loved taking the train, so she found a seat right across from the Exalt. Isabelle checked her watch.

"Uhhh….you're part of this?"

"Huh? Oh!" Isabelle turned a little red. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so rude! I'm Isabelle!"

Ritcher and Simon sat down now. "Uh, that's Chrom, and we're the Belmonts. Little Isabelle, are you sure you're in the right place?"

The secretary fished through her bag - slingshots, fishing gear, party poppers, and a snack for later - and pulled out her letter. "This is Super Smash Bros., right? I need to find the Mayor! Pleased to meet you all."

"WHAT?!" Enraged, Rool pulled out his own letter. "You mean YOU all got this too?!"

"Of course we did," countered Chrom, "what makes you better than the rest of us?"

"Well, he is a king….!" Isabelle quickly bowed in his direction, making the crocodile grin. "Who's that over there?"

Dark Samus wordlessly held up her letter….before destroying it with a laser blast.

"Gods…..we still haven't moved!"

But heads turned to the doorway once the next newcomers came in. One was a blonde-haired man in a fighting gi, the other a bipedal flaming tiger. The two seemed to be in good company, tussling and jabbing each other.

"Yo! Name's Ken Masters. You guys the other fighters?"

Incineroar let out a triumphant growl. One that said he was friendly, but eager to test his skills against everyone there.

"My new buddy over here is Incineroar. One of those…..um…"

"Pokemon?" Chrom guessed. He remembered a few of those when he was acting as Robin's final smash in the last competition. Incineroar nodded, so his guess was right. But then the wrestler made a battle stance.

"Hahaha, he wants to spar!" Ken threw his bag on the seat. "And I could use a warmup too."

Then there was the last newcomer. It didn't say anything, no no, it just waddled into the car with a toothy grin.

"Um….."

"Is this a joke….?"

"Oh my….."

It was a _Piranha Plant_. The little bugger hopped up and sat next to Isabelle, who was a little scared of it, but when she gave it some crackers, it munched them up.

Poor Chrom had no words.

* * *

But when the train stopped at the outer cliffs, the newcomers saw all of the other Smashers looking towards the horizon. Chrom quickly sought out Lucina and Robin, while Simon and Ritcher looked for Luigi. Isabelle sighed in relief when she saw her Mayor.

"Ryu!" Ken ran up to his eternal rival/friend. "What the hell is going on? I thought this was a friendly bout!"

Ryu only tightened his handband. "We have to fight."

In the sky there was an unknown shape twirling around. Next thing the fighters saw, it was raining Master Hands.

"Don't let a single one escape!" Fox McCloud commanded, pointing his gun.

"We'll each need to take about 10," Marth concluded.

"Stow your fear. It's now or never!" said Princess Zelda.

"We'll win this. I know we can!" Pit said.

But then, as all of the Smashers got ready to fight the new threat, the creature opened a dark hole and shot out beams of light towards the cliffs. Incredibly fast beams that totaled roughly 75 in total…..one for each fighter.

Shulk had a vision. Everyone was…he turned and looked towards the others. What could he say? Was there even time to warn them? They all knew, so he glanced at one smasher…..and quickly cast his Speed arts.

Link deflected one beam with his shield, only to get caught by another. Samus fired shot after shot, but she got caught too. Sonic was about to get away, but he slowed down to try to save Pikachu….both were lost.

Zelda tried Nayru's Love to reflect while Mewtwo attempted to teleport. No success.

Bayonetta ducked and dodged, and even morphed into a group of bats to get higher, but when she reformed, she was blasted.

Poor Captain Falcon couldn't even jump in the Blue Falcon to get away. Falco, on the other hand, sped away in his Arwing but they got him.

Red and Leaf attacked with their Pokemon, and Bowser unleashed his fire breath…..to no avail.

Villager panicked and tried to flee with Isabelle. The duck struggled to lift up his dear dog friend, while both Wii Fit Trainers posed and accepted there was no running. They lost.

Both Inklings shot the ground and tried to hide in their ink, but the beams engulfed that too.

Diddy took to the skies with his Jetpack while Rosalina floated upward with Luma. The poor starchild jumped into his mother's arms while Diddy wondered if his buddy DK was alright, right as the beams hit them.

Lucario used his quick movements to dodge a few beams and Greninja's jumped into the air. Both mons couldn't escape.

Palutena used her Reflect to allow her angels to escape. But she was caught, and both Pit and Dark Pit stumbled through the air….until they were consumed.

Luigi reached out for his brother and watched him evaporate with Princess Peach. Daisy shouted his name and tried to grab him, but their hands never connected.

Snake knew he was the most human of them all. He hid in a box and waited for death. He was never going to get far.

Meta Knight flew away but his wings could not make the travel.

Ridley took off with a terrified Pichu clinging to his tail but both were blasted.

Every fighter was unable to escape the cruel trajectory of these beams. Not Chrom either, who counted every second he was able to run away, but then-

"FATHER!"

"No! LUCINA!"

-his daughter was destroyed. His eyes saw both versions of Robin fail to escape either. This was it. He literally was going to die. After all that he went through to get this far.

"Damn it….all…..!"

Chrom could only watch before the beam struck him.

The beams only continued to spawn from the dark hole, and combined together to make a blast strong enough to eradicate the entire Smash solar system. Assist trophies and Pokemon suffered the same fate, being lost to the void.

But there was hope. Shulk's arts targeted the one Smasher used to facing the end of the world.

"Poyo….."

Poor Kirby crashed to the ground, all alone. He got up and wanted to cry. All of his friends were gone. Even those like Ganondorf and Bowser he still liked. They were a great big family of Smashers. He had to save them.

"Poyo!"

No. He _would_ save them. So he picked himself up and ran off.

* * *

However, Crazy Hand had other things to worry about besides the end of the world and his brother turning into dozens and dozens of copies. No, this was far worse.

"Stay back! S-STAY BACK!"

Word had it that five DLC fighters would be announced. And since news of a Piranha Plant had spread to the dungeon where the never-evers would sitting, ALL of them demanded a paid slot.

"BACK! BACK I SAY! I'M TELLING YOU, I DON'T KNOW WHO'S IN!"

Then he was tackled by an angry Grinch.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> I wish the leak was real cuz Banjo, but it's still a pretty amazing roster nonetheless. Who you guys gonna use?
> 
> Oh, KKR's accent is a reference to the Donkey Kong Country cartoon.


End file.
